New Beginnings
by over it
Summary: emshal know each other before the shock of the new what happens once Emma meets the rest of the team and discovers who shalimar fox really is? please read and review, all reviews much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ok I know this isn't great but I thought I'd post it for you all to read, its set before "The shock of the new," its actually thanks to **EmmaShalforever**, who inspired me to write after I read the chapter she posted the other day. So this was written in an English lesson while I was bored.

**Disclaimer:** Characters not owned by me, I'm merely using them for my entertainment 

Rolling over in bed, Emma reached out an arm which instantaneously settled around her lovers' waist. Her hand beginning to rub small circles on the firm stomach beneath, eliciting a barely audible purr from her sleeping lover. Shifting her body closer to the warm body sleeping soundly beside her, Emma nuzzled into the mass of golden locks, her mouth seeking the warm flesh of her lovers' neck, planting a delicate kiss there before pulling back.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" The now awake blonde asks sleepily, rolling over to face Emma.

"I have to get ready for work," Emma states, seeing the pout on her lovers' face provokes a smile from within herself.

"Call in sick," the blonde urges.

"Shalimar honey, I need the money. Besides not all of us can just lounge around in bed all day," Emma says playfully, leaning in to kiss Shal who pouts a little more before responding, only to pull back as what Emma just said sinks in.

"Hey I don't lounge around in bed _all_ day," Shal replies, adding emphasis on the 'all,' grinning seductively, as she pulled her younger lover back to her, their bodies moulding into one, as they indulge in another passionate clinch, everything else temporarily fading into nothingness.

"Shal, when can I see you again?" Emma asks as her head lay comfortably on Shalimar's shoulder.

"Do you want to see me again?" Shal answers Emma's question with one of her own.

"You know I do," Emma states matter of fact.

"Well then, I shall try and see you tonight," Shal replies after a moments thought.

"You'll try?" Emma enquired, looking up into imploring brown eyes.

"Em, you know that I do my best, its not always possible," Shalimar tried her best to explain for what seemed like the five hundredth time since she had been seeing Emma, a young, beautiful psionic with the most absorbing blue eyes and silky red hair.

"Whatever Shal, I'm not bothered. It's always the same with you, all this mystery surrounding you, never knowing where you are or when I'll see you next, well I've had enough," Emma retorted, hurt by the fact her girlfriend didn't seem to trust her, or care enough to let her in on her personal life. Ok so maybe she could have read Shalimar if she wanted but, it went against her morals to read the people she cared about most.

"Emma please," Shal pleaded, hurt evident in her eyes as she tried to grab Emma's arm, only to be shrugged off as the younger woman got out of bed.

"I'm going to work and then I'm going out to a club tonight, if I pull all well and good," Emma said the words hurting her just as much as she knew they were hurting Shalimar.

"Em, don't do this, I'm not playing games with you," Shal warned the hurt quickly turning into anger that growled in the pit of her stomach, something she was more adapted to dealing with.

"Don't make me laugh," Emma sneered maliciously. "You have been playing cat and mouse with me since day one," Emma continued as she pulled on her work clothes angrily.

"You know what, I don't care. You go out and find someone as arrogant as you are," Shal snapped, now out of bed herself and pulling on her own clothes that just so happened to be scattered around the bedroom of Emma's flat. Once fully clothed Shalimar left the flat, slamming the door after her.

Both women full of hurt and anger had tears streaming down their faces, unsure of what to do with themselves, neither wanting to breathe, let alone set about their daily routines.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Ok here are the next couple of chapters, thanks for all of your kind reviews which are always appreciated. As always please read and review, make my day please

Emma was sat at the bar of a club, sipping on her white wine spritzer. Reflecting on her day, Emma couldn't help but smile at the memory of the young couple who she had managed to 'persuade' into buying loads of lingerie, exploiting their love for one another. However the smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she thought of the mornings events with the blonde feral. Emma couldn't help but feel a mixture of anger and raw pain, downing her drink in response to stem any tears that dared to fall.

"Same again," Emma ordered only for a male voice t interrupt from behind her.

"I'll get that for the lady and I'll have a whiskey please," the tall, dark haired man smiled sweetly at the barmaid who sauntered off to get their drinks.

"Urm…thanks," Emma smiled weakly.

"Brennan Mulwray," Brennan introduced himself, extending a hand which was taken by Emma who shook it courteously.

"Emma DeLauro," Emma replied, watching as Brennan now paid for their drinks.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you, but I couldn't allow a beautiful young lady like you to sit alone," Brennan explained with a glint in his eye.

"Of course I don't mind, to be honest, I welcome the company right now. I'm pretty sure I'm being followed," Emma confided for the first time, sensing that Brennan was a genuine guy, even if he was a bit of a flirt.

"Followed? Do you know who by?" Brennan's glint had now turned into a look of concern.

Without saying anything Emma fed the image directly into Brennan's mind, which he instantly picked up.

"I saw him hanging about outside the club earlier," Brennan stated.

"Oh no, I need to go," Emma said, beginning to rise from her stool.

"Hey, stay and finish your drink and then I will make sure you get home safely ok?" Brennan reassured.

"Thanks, you seem unlike everyone else, I sense something different about you," Emma stumbled on her words.

"I know what you mean; you're unlike others too, like how did you put that guy's picture in my head?" Brennan asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I guess it's a gift, something I have had since I was a kid. I can feel and manipulate other peoples' emotions occasionally, although I'm not sure why," Emma revealed to a genuinely interested Brennan, who she expected to run a mile at her admission.

"Well I can do this," Brennan said sparking a small ball of electricity from his hands, making it disappear almost as quick, if not quicker than it had appeared.

"Wow," Emma stared in awe.

"Neat party trick huh?" Brennan grinned, just as the GSA agent who had been following Emma appeared in the doorway, swiftly heading in their direction once he had spotted them through his dark sunglasses.

"Miss DeLauro, if you would like to come with me," the agent spoke monotonously, a hand gripping her shoulder.

"Hey, take your hand off of her," Brennan said somewhat menacingly, building a tesla coil.

The agent however only smirked, before Brennan sent the coil straight at him, knocking him a good ten metres or so backwards.

"Run Emma!" Brennan instructed, taking her elbow as they became to run for the exit, only to be confronted by another agent in the corridor, which Brennan stopped to tackle, allowing Emma to escape into the crisp night air.

Emma ran down the somewhat desolate street, fear and adrenaline keeping her moving at a reasonable pace her knee length red jacket billowing around her. Her 'fight or flight' response definitely having chosen flight.

It wasn't until she had rounded a corner that her heart practically leapt into her throat, her whole body now ceasing to move as she took in the group of GSA agents obstructing her escape.

AS if synchronised the agents proceeded in walking towards a now desperate and fearful Emma, who transfixed to the spot began looking around in the desperate hope of seeing her new friend Brennan, all the while her likely captors continued to encroach upon her at a speed that wasn't incredibly fast but more of a leisurely dawdle.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the blue a young, fair haired man abruptly, almost roughly took Emma by the shoulders as he proceeded to take a deep breath, phasing out.

Emma felt the most peculiar sensations go through her body as she too was phased along with her saviour, all the while a speeding black car with blacked out windows, which Emma hadn't noticed came hurtling ever closer until finally passing through the two phased bodies.

The car stopped abruptly with an emergency with an emergency stop, mere feet away from the encroaching agents. Then quite literally out of the sky, a blonde woman whom Emma was sure she recognised, dropped onto the car's roof.

Emma could only watch in utter disbelief as realisation dawned upon her, the woman who she had been in an intimate relationship with until this morning was now here kicking some serious GSA behind, consequentially saving her life. The man who had been holding her had now joined his comrade in the action, aiding the more than capable Shalimar who was still attacking the men in their suits and trench coats.

Round-house kicks and upper-cuts along with many other expertly performed moves continued to rain down on their opponents, who in fact had the advantage with their several agents in comparison with only the unknown man and Shalimar, this small fact subsequently was unimportant as before long only Shalimar and her comrade were left standing, along with a middle-aged man who just so happened to be approaching Emma.

Emma however could barely drag her eyes off of her ex-lover, unable to comprehend the enormity of what was now staring her in the face. Shalimar was also staring right back at Emma, desperately wanting to just run over and scoop her up into her powerful arms and just hold the younger woman close, never letting her go, forgetting about the events from the morning.

"Emma, you don't need to run anymore, you're among friends," the middle-aged man, who would turn out to be Adam the leader and creator of Mutant X, told her.

"How…How do you know my name?" Emma questioned feeling slightly paranoid, yet realising that Shalimar could have easily informed Adam of her identity. Although she daren't tell Adam this, as she felt certain that Adam knew nothing of the relationship she had been in with Shalimar.

"Don't worry, all will be explained in due course, but I would like you to meet Jesse and Shalimar," Adam said formally introducing Emma to each member in turn.

Jesse had stepped forward first, shaking her hand gently as if he would break her, giving her a warm smile and a quick "nice to meet you," before Shalimar stepped forward saying a small "hey," extending a hand. Emma took the proffered hand, shaking it momentarily, revelling in the strength that lie within, before she pulled the older woman into a tight embrace, feeling comforted in her strong arms. Emma whispered a small, barely audible "thank you," which Shalimar's feral ears had no trouble in picking up. Shal only hugged her tighter to herself before they parted.

"Come on, lets go," Adam said softly a warm smile playing on his lips, as he lead his team and Emma back down the road.

Emma now felt safer amongst these people, partly because she was with Shalimar. Emma desperately wanted to talk with in private with Shalimar as soon as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Next chapter for your pleasure, as always please read and review, reviews make writing so much more worth it and inspire me to write more ;) Ok just to clear something up, Brennan has not yet been rescued. As it stands Brennan's not really a major character in this fic (I'm not the biggest Brennan fan so I only write him in when I feel obliged too, sorry to any Brennan fans) I hope that helps somewhat.

Emma was taken back to Sanctuary where she was given a guided tour before being scanned and questioned by Adam. Now however, Emma was alone in the lab with Shalimar, since Adam had left temporarily.

"Em, we need to talk," Shalimar came out with rather bluntly, devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah I guess we do," Emma agreed nonchalantly, not wanting to seem too eager.

"So… We can go to my room for some privacy. We're less likely to be disturbed in my room as Adam will be back here soon," Shalimar added the last part just in case Emma thought she was coming onto her.

"Right…Privacy," Emma said slightly dejectedly as she climbed down from the bed she was sat on. It also occurred to her that she had never seen Shalimar's room and now she was finally getting the opportunity to.

Shalimar walked with Emma by her side, not entirely dissimilar from when they were still together as a couple, only now thought the silence wasn't entirely comfortable. Entering the bedroom, Shalimar closed and locked the door as Emma took in every little detail. From the leopard print throw on the bed to the ornate feline wood carvings that were placed sporadically around the room.

"Going to have your wicked way with me?" Emma thought out loud, turning a shade of red to match her hair once she'd realised her little Freudian slip.

Shalimar grinned at Emma's little slip up, a small flicker of hope igniting within her soul.

"If you want me too," Shalimar's grin was still in tact, never faltering although now accompanied by a seductive wink as she eyed the red head, waiting for her to make the next move.

"Shal, thanks," Emma said after a pause, the atmosphere now turning serious.

"For what?" Shalimar was genuinely curious.

"Saving my life," Emma plainly stated as Shalimar walked towards her, giving Emma the chance to back off, if she so desired. Emma however stayed put, intrigued as to where this was headed.

Shalimar took both of Emma's hands within her own once she was stood directly in front of her. Brown eyes focussed on blue ones.

"Em, I'll never let anyone hurt you. I know I already have," Shalimar said placing a finger to Emma's lips when she tried to interrupt before continuing. "But if you give me the chance I'll make it up to you, I'll never hurt you again," Shalimar finished, removing her finger from Emma's beautiful lips, signalling Emma to speak.

"Shal I shouldn't have lost it this morning, I understand why you didn't tell me," Emma spoke hurriedly, her hands releasing themselves from Shalimar's so that they could cup the blonde's face. "And yes it did hurt me that you felt that you couldn't trust me, but I understand."

"But I should have told you, we were together for over a year and I trusted you completely. I still do," Shalimar replied, her voice dropping so that it was barely audible by the end of the sentence, if it wasn't for their closeness, Emma was sure she wouldn't have heard her.

"Shhh its ok honey," Emma soothe, noticing the hot salty tears that had begun coursing down Shalimar's cheeks, brushing them away gently with her thumbs. It wasn't until Shalimar brushed away her tears did she realise that she too was crying.

"I still love you Em, have me back baby," Shalimar pleaded through her tears, her soft side unleashed as it always was around Emma.

"I love you too, I can't help it," Emma spoke genuinely from the heart, answering Shalimar's plea with a chaste, tender kiss.

Shalimar captured Emma's sweet lips once more, this time in a fiercely passionate, almost hungry kiss. Hands now roaming over old territory, knowing every curve expertly but neither would ever lose in interest in the others' body.

Quickly and urgently, items of clothing were removed and dropped where they where they had been discarded.

Both women fell back onto Shalimar's bed, the fires within them blazing, roaring with passion, as they expressed their love for each other in a way more efficient and effective than words ever could.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thanks for all the reviews, I like to get feedback. Also, Brennan is still MIA, and that may or may not be dealt with as I have several different ideas for where this fic is going. As always please enjoy reading and review afterwards, thanks **

Emma awoke to a beautiful, smiling feral who lay propped up on an elbow gazing down at her.

"Hey sleepy-head," Shalimar greeted her lover.

"Mmm hey," Emma smiled lazily, her body screaming out to touch Shalimar's perfect body.

"Sleep well?" Shalimar enquired.

"Yeah, you wore me out. What time is it?" Emma answered the feral who happened to be grinning like a Cheshire cat as she frequently did.

"About 3am, you hungry? We could get something to eat whilst it's quiet," Shalimar said, her free hand soothingly stroking Emma's forehead.

"No, I'm good but if you want something don't let me stop you,"

"The only thing I want is right here beside me," Shalimar spoke, her voice thick with desire.

"Shal?"

"Em?" Shalimar responded a seductive glint in her soft brown eyes.

"Adam doesn't know we're a couple right?" Emma asked.

"Right. Em, where's this going?" Shalimar couldn't help but wonder, not wanting to get into this right now, when she was feeling rather horny.

"I think we should tell him. He deserves our honesty," Emma said missing the glimmer of hurt that passed through the brown eyes she loved.

"Emma, you're practically part of the team. Adam has always been dead against relationships within the team," Shalimar informed Emma, her desire diminishing rapidly, as if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on the fire within.

"But I don't like the idea of keeping us a secret. I love you Shalimar and I want us to be a proper couple. Not one that has to sneak around at night or stealing the odd kiss and having clandestine moments whenever we can," Emma explained her love for the older woman shining through blatantly.

"Em, it'll be okay," Shalimar tried to offer a degree of reassurance, kissing Emma's lips softly.

"I forgot, you're used to keeping us a secret, sneaking about. Maybe I was right when I decided we should call it a day," Emma couldn't control what she was saying, the words tumbling out of her mouth as if by their own accord. Her emotions now taking over, Emma sat upright in Shalimar's bed, feeling defensive and slightly insecure.

"Emma no. I don't want us to split up. If you want Adam to know about us then he will," Shalimar replied, her love for Emma and her lack of sleep causing her to back down a lot sooner than she would usually have done.

"Honey, us splitting up is the last thing I want," Emma said as she ran a hand through her tousled red hair.

"Then don't throw us away, we'll tell Adam tomorrow. But for now I need my beauty sleep," Shalimar smiled at Emma who returned it with one of her own, accompanied by a kiss.

"Shal, you're already the most beautiful woman alive," Emma complimented, snuggling into the blonde woman's warm, inviting body. Shalimar however watched the moonlight that was streaming through a crack in the curtain, accentuate Emma's striking features.

"Goodnight Em," Shalimar whispered into the younger woman's ear as they settled down to sleep. Shalimar's nerves jangled as if they'd been through a spin-cycle as she thought of the coming day.

"Night," Emma replied, giving Shalimar a lingering kiss before settling her head on Shalimar's chest, listening to her heart beat as she felt her lovers' anxiety running through her body.

Neither woman held out much chance of sleeping too well anymore, although neither wanted to acknowledge to the other that they knew that they were awake. Instead they lay in silence, each of them lost in their own private thoughts.

_The following day._

Adam was working hard on one of his projects; with his back to the door he was oblivious to Emma and Shalimar's cautious entrance, an air of nervousness surrounding them both.

"Adam," Shalimar said quietly, unable to rouse Adam from his work, therefore leading her to repeat his name louder.

Turning around, Adam smiled a warm, welcoming smile. "How can I help you both?" Adam asked, picking up on the atmosphere, the tension so tangible, it could be cut with a knife.

Shalimar glanced nervously at Emma, looking deep into her blue eyes, hoping that they would alleviate the swirling inside her head. Emma could only nod lightly, whilst grasping Shalimar's sweaty palm in her own, a nervous smile playing on her lips, all of which were aimed at offering her lover the reassurance she needed.

"Well Adam, we have something we need to tell you," Shalimar nervously told her mentor.

"Well you know you can tell me anything," Adam replied, trying to dispel some of the tension.

"The thing is, Emma and me… We're lovers," Shalimar said, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she squeezed Emma's hand tighter.

"Oh, right," Adam paused a moment, allowing their revelation to sink in. "Shal you know my rule on relationships within the team. I think it would be best if you put a stop to it now before it gets too serious,"

"Adam I don't think you realise, I love Shalimar and she loves me," Emma spoke up for the first time.

"Hold on a second, you two have barely known each other five minutes," Adam felt his calm exterior cracking at the absurdity of the situation before him.

"But that's just it; we have been together a couple of years now. It's not just a fling," Emma justified, stealing a glance at Shalimar who looked uneasy.

"Well I guess this predicament leaves me n choice but to ask you Emma to leave Sanctuary and Mutant X. Jesse will have your new identity ready as soon as possible," Adam replied noticing Shalimar's dumbfounded expression.

"No! You can' do this Adam. I love her and if she leaves then so do I," Shalimar spoke out enraged t Adam's decision.

"Shalimar you don't mean that, you just need to calm down," Adam replied unable to comprehend the prospect of losing the woman whom he had considered a daughter for so many years.

"Please don't me choose between my family and the woman I love," Shalimar pleaded, unshed tears pricking her eyes, making them sting and her vision to blur slightly as she fought to regain control of her emotions.

"I have no choice Shalimar," Adam's words felt feeble to him as they left his lips.

Shalimar yanked her hand free of Emma's and fled the lab, the tears now coursing freely down her flawless cheeks. Emma followed her lover after giving Adam and icy glare.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry its taken so long to update, I've had a touch of writers block, so apologies if this chapter and those that follow are not all that good. Please read and review, thanks **

"Adam please tell them they can stay!" Jesse pleaded, his eyes clouded with tears.

"Shalimar," Adam said the feral's name, the rest of the sentence stuck in his throat.

"Take care Jess," Shalimar instructed as she hugged him goodbye.

"You too," Jesse mumbled, unable to fully comprehend the fact that his surrogate sister was leaving, the situation had arisen so quickly it was making his head swim. "Emma it was nice meeting you. Break Shal's heart and I'll personally hunt you down,"

"Jesse you have nothing to worry about there, I love her with all my heart and she knows that she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to," Emma assured as she smiled at her lover who smiled back in return.

Shalimar watched her Emma zipping up her red leather jacket and quickly followed suit. After one last, lingering hug Shal climbed on to her beloved motorbike, with Emma climbing on behind her. Shalimar revved the engine as she glanced back one final time at her old life, noticing Adam's retreating form. Diverting her attention back to the road ahead, Shal swiftly pulled away speeding off towards a new life with her lover.

Emma wrapped her long arms comfortingly around Shal's waist, sensing the tension within her body. Neither woman was sure where they were headed or what lay in store for them, but one thing was certain they weren't going back to Emma's flat, not now Adam knew where it was.

Emma held on to Shalimar tighter as the bike rounded a corner, her hands sliding down slightly to caress the firm thighs of her lover, her hands gliding easily over the smooth leather trousers which hugged Shalimar's every curve brilliantly.

Shalimar loved the feel of Emma's delicate hands on her, even if they did distract her slightly from her driving. It took all of her will-power to not pull the bike over at the side of the road and take Emma right there and then.

Luckily Shalimar spotted a flashing neon sign indicating a motel, which the two of them would now be staying at. Shal breathed an inward sigh of relief at her luck, not sure how much longer she would have been able to continue driving with Emma unconsciously determined to try and send her body into a frenzy of torturous pleasure. Shalimar parked the bike and locked it securely, not trusting anyone around her baby and Emma couldn't blame her girlfriend for being slightly over-protective of it, especially when Shal looked so hot on it.

Emma watched intrigued as Shalimar removed her helmet, her golden locks tumbling down her back once more, falling effortlessly into place with a quick flick of her head which seemed to happen in slow-motion Emma thought. It wasn't until Shal stood with her arms wrapped around Emma's waist, grinning up at her that she snapped out of her daydream.

"You ok honey?" Shal asked an eyebrow cocked.

"Umm yeah, fine," Emma smiled as she shook her head slightly as if to clear it.

"Well let's go in, I think I'm in desperate need of a cold shower," A still grinning feral took Emma's hand and lead them both inside.

"Wow that was some shower, we ended up more in need of one than before," Shalimar chuckled as she finished drying herself as Emma did the same.

"So much for you feral's not liking water," Emma teased.

"Well when you make it that fun I'm damn sure that I could spend all day under running water. Just so long as it's with you," Shal grinned somewhat flirtatiously.

Emma laughed before it turned into a yawn, slipping her now dry self into the double bed, watching as Shalimar sauntered over to the bed, clad in nothing but her towel, which slipped off as she crawled gracefully up the bed towards Emma.

"Well I would love to test that theory, but I just don't have the stamina you feral's do," Emma explained half seriously as Shal slipped under the covers allowing Emma to mould herself into her body.

Shalimar kissed Emma's forehead softly, before telling her, "I think I'd better let you get some sleep then baby."

"Are you ok Sweetie?" Emma asked not wanting to read Shal.

"Yeah, I think you saw to that," Shal faked a grin.

"Seriously Shal, after everything that's happened you don't blame me do you?" Emma asked need assurance.

"Emma of course I don't blame you. I love you for God's sake. If anyone is to blame, it's Adam and his bloody-mindedness. Ok so I'm a bit….no a lot disappointed with Adam's reaction but I want to be with you, from no until forever," Shalimar said as Emma listened intently, feeling quite choked up at her girlfriends emotional words.

"I love you too," Emma stated, kissing Shalimar passionately before falling asleep in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Shalimar awoke to find Emma nestled close to her chest, deep in sleep. Not wanting to move and risk waking her sleeping red haired beauty, Shal decided to lie contentedly listening to Emma's steady breathing, revelling in the feel of Emma's sweet, warm breath against her naked flesh, the mere sensation giving her goosebumps. It wasn't just every day that the two of them got to have a lie in and Shal wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to just relax with the woman she loved, taking in the little details, like the smell of her hair which happened to smell like strawberries and cream from the shampoo she used to keep her luscious red locks looking great, to the shape of her cute little nose which would occasionally twitch in her sleep or wrinkle during the day when Emma was being sarcastic.

Shalimar smiled to herself as she remembered an afternoon they had spent out shopping some time ago.

"_Come on Em's you cant be serious!"_

"_Aww but baby I am serious,"_

"_Emma I wouldn't be seen dead in that ridiculous thing," Shal pleaded._

"_Well you're not dead are you? Well you certainly weren't earlier when we took a break," Emma's eyes we're quite literally sparkling as she projected the image of their make-out in the public toilets into Shal's head, smirking with glee at Shal's red blush creeping up her face._

"_Emma!" Shal reprimanded gently, trying to hide her slight embarrassment._

"_What didn't you like our make-out?" Emma asked sarcastically, her nose wrinkling, making her look rather innocent and extremely cute in Shal's eyes._

"_You know I did,"_

"_Well after you've tried that ridiculous thing as you call it, which I happen to think is a very cute sun-dress and will make you look absolutely adorable, I may just need to use the bathroom again," Emma said winking at the last part to add emphasis._

It was moments of complete madness like that, which kept their relationship fresh and exciting. Shal also remembered a road trip she took with Emma to a beach for the day, a day which she remembered fondly, not only because of the incident in the car.

"_Shalimar I need to concentrate, I'm trying to get us there in one piece," Emma threw Shal a look which told her to behave._

"_Emma no fun," Shal pouted, pretending to be hurt._

"_Baby I promise we'll have fun at the beach, we'll play a bit of beach ball…"_

"_That's not the kind of fun I want right now," Shal interrupted._

"…_and we'll go in the sea together to cool off…" Emma's voice took on a sultry tone as she used her psionic abilities to plant a scene in Shal's mind, one of them getting rather hot than cooling off, one which made Shal growl in sweet anticipation. _

"_Ok Emma so not the best of things to have put in my head especially when I want you so much already," Shal whined, making Emma laugh._

_Shalimar leant over to Emma, placing a kiss on her neck, which was followed by a nip, this was followed by a kiss on her jaw, this followed by a kiss on Emma's ear before she nipped the lobe and began to suck on it gently. Shal's hand however had slid over to Emma's firm thigh and was running up and down it, moving closer to the hem of her skirt which before long had Shal's hand caressing her bare thigh._

"_Shal now is umm so not the best time," Emma said quickly trying to control her breathing and steady her rapidly increasing heart beat, both of which were caused by both of Shal's ministrations._

_With Shal's rather 'subtle' persuasion, Emma had pulled the car over in a secluded patch of woodland and had hastily pulled Shal through onto the back seat of the car where Shal had released her built up passion and Emma had a rest from driving._

Shalimar's smile grew as she relived every touch from Emma that day. In fact Emma only had to look at her and she'd become weak at the knee's, or her heart would skip a beat of do a back flip every time she walked in the same room. To her Emma was better than the sweetest candy in the world, her skin tasted sweeter than anything she'd ever tasted and she couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of Emma full-stop, Emma was her love, her life.

After kissing the top of Emma's head softly, breathing in her scent deeply, Shal closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep, a huge, content smile on her face, she didn't even realise she had been purring or that Emma had also acquired a smile on her sleeping features.

**AN: Sorry it was rather short, its late I can't sleep and wanted to write some fluff. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they make me want to continue writing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OK I have to say that I feel this is a great chapter to end it on, thanks for taking the time to read and review this. I hope you all like the ending. There may be a follow up but I'm not sure at the moment. Anyway happy reading.**

"Honey, how do you feel about taking a trip down to the coast?" Shalimar asked Emma who was currently watching the morning news on TV.

"Uh huh, whatever you say baby," Emma replied not looking away from the screen.

Sighing slightly, Shalimar crawled down to the end of the bed stealthily until she was directly behind Emma, wrapping her arms around Emma's slender waist. Emma almost jumped out of her skin in shock.

"Jesus! You know, it's rude to sneak up on people," Emma stated rather harshly.

"Well I wouldn't have had to sneak up on you, if you had been listening to me," Shalimar placed a tender kiss on Emma's neck, lingering slightly.

"I was listening,"

"No you wasn't, you were too engrossed in the news,"

"Shal, I'm a woman therefore I can multi-task," Emma informed Shalimar who cocked an eyebrow, bemusement on her face.

"Ok Miss Multi-task, what did I say to you?" Shalimar quizzed the red head.

"Something about something," Emma hesitated, totally unsure of what Shalimar had actually said although not wanting to have to admit that fact to her lover.

"Charming my own girlfriend can't even be bothered to listen to me and my romantic ideas. So much for being able to multi-task. I thought you said you're a woman therefore you could?" Shalimar teased, not being able to stop herself.

"Hey Miss Fox you know I'm all woman,"

"True," Shalimar said before Emma kissed her.

"Ok so what did you actually say to me before?" Emma asked.

Shalimar told Emma once again her idea about going to the coast, an idea Emma loved especially since the weather was perfect.

Shalimar and Emma were lying on the beach together, Emma with her head resting on Shalimar's chest, listening to the gentle beating of Shal's heart. One hand resting on the strong abs Shal worked hard for.

"Em, have you got any sun-screen on?" Shalimar asked concerned for her lovers pale skin.

"No,"

"Sit up and I'll rub some on you, I don't want you getting all burnt and having to look like a lobster," Shalimar explained, Emma doing as she was told with amusement written clearly on her features.

"So you wouldn't fancy me looking like a lobster? Shame, I was hoping to go as one for Halloween to keep in with your animal theme, since you're always a cat," Emma grinned at Shalimar, seeing her reflection in Shal's sunglasses just before Shal punched her arm playfully.

"Very funny Em, I'm rolling on the floor with my sides splitting," Shal's voice dripped sarcasm as she warmed the sun-screen in her hands before proceeding to rub it in on her shoulders, gradually working her way lower down Emma's back. Once Shalimar had finished her back, Emma turned around to face her, allowing Shal to start work on her front.

"Baby do you want me to take off my bikini top? To give you better access?" Emma asked innocently, a child-like smile playing on her lips.

"Well only if you think it'll help me out," Shalimar replied grinning in sweet anticipation as she watched Emma's hands slip around to her back, untying the bikini top which before long lay discarded on the golden sand beside them.

Shalimar once again warmed the cold sun-screen in her palms before applying it to Emma's shoulders, once again working her way down her front. Shalimar lingered a little too long on Emma's breasts, causing some of the other sun-worshippers to throw either disgusted or lustful looks their way.

"You know I think their pretty well protected now, plus people are staring, not that I mind though," Emma giggled; loving the feel of Shalimar's strong yet tender hands on her skin.

"Well you can never be too careful," Shalimar said in a faux-serious voice, causing Emma to laugh harder and attract more attention. Although Shalimar's hands did reluctantly move on downwards, rubbing lotion over her stomach and waist, before going back to do Emma's arms and legs.

The sun was setting painting a beautiful landscape out over the ocean, the reds, oranges and purples making the scene almost picturesque. Shalimar and Emma strolled effortlessly along the shore, hand in hand as their feet got wet by the gentle lapping of the waves.

"Shalimar I was thinking how would you like for us to sell my place and buy our first home together on a beach somewhere, our own beach house," Emma said slightly nervously, not wanting to spoil what they had.

"Our own little beach house huh? Sounds great to me, although there is one thing,"

"What's that?" Emma didn't have a clue as to what Shalimar would say next.

"Could we get a dog or two? You know our own little family, before we think about kids," Shalimar said feeling rather embarrassed at her own soppiness.

"Yes!" Was all Emma could shout before practically jumping into Shalimar's arms, a huge grin on both of their faces, as Shalimar twirled Emma around in her arms.

"I love you Em, I always will," Shalimar spoke from her heart once she had put Emma down, so that they were standing face to face.

"Just like I'll always love you," Emma replied, leaning in to capture her true loves lips with her own, kissing her with all the love and passion inside of her, as they waves continued to lap around their feet, the sun continuing to set beautifully in the background.


End file.
